The Things I'll Never Say
by Zelosismylollipop
Summary: A year after the journey of regeneration, a visit to Meltokio awakens buried feelings and memories of lost love. My favorite pairing: Zelos x Sheena. Rated M for strong sexuality towards the end. Please comment.
1. Storm

**The Things I'll Never Say**

_So here I stand,  
In the pouring rain.  
So now I can,  
Feel the growing pain  
Of having rain,  
Coming down like the Armageddon flame._

_I can see raindrops playing their game,  
Even though they all look the same.  
For now, I know that there is no more to rain…_

_Adapted from Alex Ymj_

* * *

There was nothing else…only the mission at hand. Repeat. Keep repeating. Repetition was the key. The storm meant nothing. The wound meant nothing. Keep running.

Lightning blazed through the darkened Tethe'alla sky, rain pounding savagely against the earth. Wind tore at the prairie grass, whistling through the field like a morbid requiem. Amidst the swirling vegetation, a woman thundered through the plains leading to the Imperial City. The Summoner's speed was only slightly impaired; she left a splattered trail of blood in her dreamlike passing.

Shinobi aren't supposed to feel pain. There is only the ninja and the mission; obstacles, emotions are meaningless.

_Life.  
We live to die…we live to kill…  
Revenge…hopeless dreams…  
Meaningless friendships…  
Ninjas are tools for killing…_

If only she could believe this…

Emotions are what kept her going during that fateful journey nearly a year ago. She would never forget the bonds that were formed and strengthened during the journey of regeneration. Her friends, the people of her clan that depended on her, _him…_they inspired her to fight through it all, to combat her fears, to never give up hope.

_Him_, it was the pain that was making her think this way. At this moment, though she regretted to admit it, part of her longed to look into his eyes, one last time…

_Damn monsters_. She was ambushed, outnumbered, and unprepared. Trust this to happen on her first solo night mission as the Emissary of Peace. She had won, but the price she paid hadn't seemed worth it. Her loss of blood made it increasingly difficult to see straight and keep her balance. She felt herself slowly dying.

Sheena cringed, clutching her left side in excruciating pain as she continued to run. She began to stumble, but kept running, stumbled some more, nearly falling, and repeated the agonizing process. She could feel the blood flowing out of the wound; her shoulder pulsing achingly beneath her fingertips. _I don't have enough strength left to heal myself…d-dammit, I'm not going to make it…_

The Meltokio gates became visible, like a beacon of salvation lighting her way. In what seemed like an eternity she reached the entrance to the city. Sheena stood motionless, in the middle of the empty street, she made it, she was still alive.

"Ugh…I-I can't go any farther…" Sheena thought aloud, stumbling over to the steps leading to the palace and slumped against a wall; it felt cool and slick against her gaping, burning wound. She slid down to sit, a harsh smear of blood dripped down the wall, contrasting the white marble.

She didn't have to fight back tears; the storm just washed them away.

_This is the place, isn't it? Funny how fate brings me back here…_

This was where they first met, all those years ago: on the steps leading to the palace. She was a ninja in training, studying at the research institute. He was an aristocrat, the son of the Chosen. She was quiet and shy, he boldly took her hand.

She remembered his gentle face, his flaming red hair, his sparkling blue eyes, that cheerful smile with an underling twinge of pain. His past was covered in blood; her future was filled with suffering.

At the time she was so cheerful, so blissfully unaware of the anguish that would befall her and her village. So blissfully unaware of the perilous journey and obstacles ahead. So blissfully unaware that the boy she met all those years ago would become her weakness…

With her remaining strength, Sheena rose to her feet. She slouched over for a brief moment and braced herself against the wall. She coughed, blood splattered on the cobblestone road. _Heh… I'm so pathetic_…

She turned her face to the sky, into the rain which plastered her dark hair against her face. There was something unmistakably beautiful about the water pouring down from the heavens, washing everything around her into pale shades and forgotten shadows.

_Such a strange phenomenon…rain is able to wash virtually anything away._ Her heartache became weaker. Even the throbbing in her side seemed to fade. She smiled weakly as the droplets crashed against her face.

"Oi! Sheena!"

She thought she heard her name, somewhere off in the distance. She couldn't make out who was calling her; the voice was drowned out by the storm. She was hallucinating. Her mind shrouded in a thick cloud lacking of sensation. Blood trickled in a thin line off her finger onto the pavement.

"Sheena!"

Her legs buckled from exhaustion, and she collapsed. Death beckoned her softly, seductively. Before she hit the ground, she felt a pair of gloved hands brace her fall.

Someone was calling her name continuously, frantically. The rain muffled their cries. Someone enveloped her in a tight and desperate embrace. Her body became numb and limp in their arms.

Then, everything went blank…


	2. Awakening

Sheena opened her eyes slowly, feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed. _How long have I been out?_ She found herself lying on the couch in the lobby of the Wilder mansion, wrapped in a clean white blanket; a warm crackling hearth to her right. How cozy.

She cringed, looking over at her left side. It had stopped bleeding. Her entire stomach was incased in a cocoon of soft gauze and bandages, but it still hurt like hell. Sheena sat up carefully and groaned, massaging her temples. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her body, feeling bruised all over. Her clothes had been changed; she was wearing a light bed slip. _If that pervert did this…I'll…_ "How are you feeling, Ms. Fujibayashi?"

Sheena jolted and turned, her eyes meeting those of a tall and lanky elder gentleman, dressed in a traditional black tux complete with a tails and a bowtie. The cliché butler attire. How typical of Zelos to have one trailing him around the house, catering to his every whim. "A-ah, yeah, I'm fine thanks, just a little surprised…Sebastian, right?" He smiled and nodded. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but where are my clothes? I sort of need them to…"

"Don't be ridiculous. You won't even be able make it to the palace in your current state." Sebastian interjected. "The maids and I had quite a scare when Master Zelos brought you in, dripping with blood and who knows what else." He paused. "We did the best we could to clean you up, and Zelos left politely when you're clothes needed to be…disposed of. He's upstairs running you a hot bath as we speak."

Sheena smiled, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for doing all of this for me. The entire village of Mizuho is in your debt."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Miss. But Master Zelos is the one you should really be thanking. You, know, he waits for you at the palace whenever the King is expecting a message. If he hadn't gone out to look for you…"

"I'd be dead," Sheena whispered.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, I am very glad to see you alive and well. I must be going now, it's past midnight, after all." Sebastian bowed courteously. "I shall be back tomorrow to check on you. Good night, Miss Fujibayashi." He smiled, exiting through the front door.

Rain beat softly against the windows. Sheena sighed pleasantly, slumping back onto the plushy couch. She could hear water running upstairs. A nice warm bath sounded heavenly; she could almost feel the bubbles under her fingertips. She rose to her feet cautiously. At least now she could move and think straight.

Her ninja weapons were gone; not a good sign, especially since she was alone in an empty mansion with the biggest womanizing philander in all Tethe'alla. A womanizing philander to whom she owed her life. Just great.

Sheena scoffed._ Now all I need to do is survive tonight… _

Sheena tiptoed around the empty bottom floor of the mansion. _Where the hell are they?_ She was searching for her weapons, her cards, better be safe then sorry when dealing with men like Zelos. She found them laid out in a neat pile on the kitchen counter; they were damp from the rain, how convenient. Spells would be worthless when they were like this. The Summoner thumbed the edges of her ninja cards. _Still sharp_. _Good_.

"Dammit, why am I being so paranoid? He did save my life after all…he would be pretty stupid if he tried to grope me at a time like this," Sheena muttered to herself. She sighed, "Enough of this paranoia bullshit, I think it's about time for my bath."

Cards in hand, Sheena crept upstairs, the wooden stairs creaking quietly under her bare feet, her fingers trailing lightly along the banister. She followed the sound of running water into a bedroom.

Sheena looked around the in awe. The sheets and drapery were composed of various hints of blues and lavenders; everything made of brushed silk. She wanted so badly to lay herself on the bed and drift into a deep and pleasant sleep, but a bath needed to come first. The scent of rain mixed with blood still floated around her like a melancholic cloud.

Sheena crept along the wall and sprang into the bathroom, the _empty_ bathroom. The water was still running out of a brushed silver faucet into a black marble tub. It was about to overflow, Sheena turned the knob and the water ceased to a trickle.

Where was Zelos? Off to bed apparently. Sheena decided to take this opportunity to remove the robe and put on the nearby towel, carefully minding her bandaged wound. "Um…" Sheena could barely fit the towel around her bust, the plushy white rim fitting tightly just above areas desperately need more coverage. _Was this really what aristocrats wore?_ Well, it wasn't like anyone was going to see her like this.

Sheena looked into the mirror, brushing the condensation away. Her face was pale, almost ghostly. Her dark eyelashes and mahogany eyes made a sharp distinction against the paleness of her face. The ribbon in her hair was lopsided, her hair protruding from odd angles. She tugged at the small pink ribbon, letting her raven hair fall around her shoulders.

She suddenly heard soft footsteps; the creaky staircase was a dead giveaway. His peeping façade would not work on her twice. She remembered the first time, at the hotel in Sybak. She beat him to a pulp afterwards. _Once a pervert, always a pervert…_

The footsteps were getting louder. Sheena slid behind the door leading to the bathroom, cards pressed against her chest. Steam leaked from the bath, acting like a veil. He turned the doorknob to the bedroom slowly, humming obliviously to himself while carrying a small basket, his bare feet padding against the soft carpet.

When Sheena was sure he was near enough, she sprang from the doorway onto Zelos. He lost his balance, and hitting the floor backwards, the basket flying from his hands and Sheena landing on top of him. She had her cards to his throat before he could take his next breath.

"Trying to sneak a peak, eh Zelos? And while I'm supposedly helpless?" She pressed the cards a bit deeper. Not deep enough to draw blood. Not yet.

He didn't flinch, in fact he looked almost pleased, "Good to see that you're feeling better, my sweet voluptuous hunny," his seemingly innocent, teasing gaze wandered from her face.

Sheena blushed slightly and shook her head, keeping her eyes fixed on him. How long had it been since she last heard his voice? "Like I haven't heard that one before," she held her cards steady in one hand, gripping the rim of the towel with the other. "Mind telling me your excuse for barging in here?"

He smiled playfully, tightening things low in her chest. "You know, you're even more delicious when you're angry…and in that ensemble," his smile faded, leaving a more serious and slightly hungry expression on his face. "If you weren't injured, I would flip you over and…"

At last she pressed the cards hard enough to nick him. A tiny drop of blood slithered down his neck. Sheena watched that drop trickle down his collarbone and onto his chest. She then realized that he was shirtless, and she was nearly naked straddling his torso.

"…And tell you that what you're wearing is a hand towel, ah ha ha! Not that I should be complaining," his face brimming laughter.

For that comment he received a prompt slap, his face branded with a red stinging mark. Sheena leapt off of him and braced herself against the nearby wall, her face completely flustered. Zelos threw his head back and laughed.

"W-what the hell's so funny?" Sheena stammered tensely.

Zelos chuckled, propping himself on his elbows. He sat there in front of her, lying on the floor, his bright sapphire eyes looking up into her own; her embarrassed gaze wandered. His skin was pale in comparison to his crimson hair, draping across his shoulders, falling onto his back like a silken cloak. His carved abdomen curved slightly as he sat up a bit more. Sheena swallowed nervously, not allowing her gaze to move any farther downward. A smile with an expression that she couldn't place danced across his face. _Was it longing?_ There was silence.

"Well, I came here to drop off some bath soap and shampoo…it's a shame, but no peeping for me tonight," Zelos smiled cheerfully, handing her the basket he dropped. Lifting himself from the floor, he blew her a flirtatious kiss and exited the bedroom.

The Summoner let out a shaky sigh. _That_ _idiot…at least he could have knocked…_

With the basket Zelos delivered in had, Sheena approached the deliciously steaming bathtub, gardenia-scented bubbles filling it to the brim. Throwing aside the tiny towel, she removed her bandages carefully. Sheena lazily eased herself into the tub, resting her head against the cool marble. Sighing blissfully, she closed her eyes, drifting into a pleasant sleep.

She dreamed; rather she remembered. _That time…it was raining too…_


	3. Memories

Rain could be heard pounding against the Altamira hotel window, a multitude of drops slithering down the glass, dripping into puddles on the street below. A symphony of thunder and lightning crashing through the sky penetrated the silence in the room.

_That stupid bastard…going out to party at a time like this. But at least Lloyd is here, I can always depend on him…_

"You feeling better, Sheena? Tsk, getting caught in the rain and catching the flu, you're one of our best fighters! You need to be more careful," Lloyd placed a small warm, damp towel onto Sheena's forehead. It felt wonderful.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks Lloyd." Sheena opened her eyes sleepily, her gaze meeting  
Lloyd's. _Why the hell do I have to get sick at a time like this, when everyone's out having fun…just my luck. _

Lloyd removed his glove and his hand brushed lightly against her forehead; she blushed. "I'll beat some sense into Zelos, he's the only one who hasn't come to check on you tonight." Lloyd smiled warmly. " 'Night Sheena, hope you feel better in the morning!" He stood up and exited the room, leaving her alone to listen to the rain. She closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

Sheena felt the warmth fade on her forehead, she shivered. She could hear movement around her, towels rustling and water running. The warmth on her forehead returned moments after. A clean cloth was spread across her, a gloved hand brushing gently across her forehead with a sigh; she was too drowsy to open her eyes.

A hand gripped hers, soft at first, then more tightly. The sound of rain pitter pattering against the window filled the room with a pleasant melody. Sheena opened her eyes hazily and gave them some time to adjust to the dim lighting. Her eyes immediately widened and she blushed furiously, seeing that a grinning Chosen sat at her bedside.

"Z-Zelos! What are you…" his finger brushed tenderly against her lips, silencing her. "Sleep," he lifted his arm, the palm of his hand rested against her cheek.

"…yes," she muttered softly, her mind still clouded with lethargy.

" 'Cause your prince will be watching over you, right?"

She turned her face to the side as her face became even more flustered; avoiding looking into his gentle smile. A pain of longing flooded her chest.

"I'll leave it up to you, then…" she yawned, letting her head droop into his hand. She couldn't stay awake any longer. Her face snuggled into the palm of his hand. _Stupid fever…_

* * *

A cold sweat overcame her late at night, the rain continuing to hammer against the window. She shivered uncontrollably; her insides felling as if they were turning to ice. Sheena tossed and turned in her sleep, rolling over to her side. Her eyes wouldn't open; she wouldn't let herself cry out. _Maybe this pain isn't real…_

She thought she felt a warm hand caress her trembling back, steadying it. She thought she heard the covers beside her rustling and the weight of the bed shift slightly. She thought she felt someone climb into bed with her; their warm body nestling against her back, their hands clasping around her in a tender embrace._ This all could be just a dream…_

Sheena stopped shivering, heat flowing into her, flooding her body like a satisfying stream. She thought she could feel someone's soft heartbeat against her back, drumming in tune with her own. She had never felt so peaceful; she wanted to stay like this forever.

She thought she could feel someone's warm, slow breathing against the nape of her neck. "Don't ever wake up, so I won't ever have to let go…"

She was almost certain it was all a dream…_almost_…

* * *

She opened her eyes suddenly, hearing a soft knock on the door "May I come in?" Zelos said as politely as his voice would allow.

"I'm injured and naked…in a tub. I don't think so."

"Well then, what am I supposed to do with all these clean towels and bath robe?" his voice holding a hint of mischief. Sheena didn't answer.

She heard Zelos sigh, "For my sweet banshee, I'll behave myself."

Sheena glanced down at herself, the bubbles were still holding. She drew a pile of them a little closer to her chest and slumped farther into the water. "…Fine."

Zelos entered with two thick lavender towels and closed the door with a small smile, "We wouldn't want to let the hot air out."

The Summoner's eyes narrowed "I guess not."

"Where does my sweet hunny want the towels, here?" he started to lay them on the vanity. "Too far away, I won't be able to reach them." Sheena replied cautiously.

"Here?" he laid them on top of the toilet nearby. He stood above her, smiling and still shirtless, his fingers playing along the line of dark hair that vanished into his pants. Sheena blushed.

"Stop that, and put some goddamn clothes on."

His smile vanished, "My shirt was ruined when I carried you in…it was covered in your blood," Zelos said quietly. Sheena averted her eyes.

Zelos bent over, trailing his fingers along the surface of the water; his eyes widened. "You're wound…it's reopened."

Sheena looked down, blood was seeping from her left side into the water and rising to the surface. She began to feel a little light headed looking at all the blood surrounding her.

"I need to heal you…come to the side of the tub." Zelos knelt beside the water's edge. Sheena nodded shakily and sat up against the edge of the tub, her back facing him. His face rested on her shoulder; she could feel his breath against her. His hands disappeared into the water, gripping her sides gently.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sheena swallowed uneasily. "Healing stream," he whispered. She felt a wave emit from his left hand; cool at first, then numbingly icy. "O-oh God…" she moaned.

"Music to my ears," Zelos remarked teasingly.

"S-shut up you pervert! It hur – A-ah! It feels good!" Sheena felt her pain melting away under his cool touch. The blood ceased to flow from her side. Her wound was completely healed. Zelos could be really useful after all.

Sheena shifted to the opposite side of the tub so she could face him. She was uncomfortable with him at her back, so close to her. "No need to thank me, my sexy little ninja. But I'll be accepting my payment now…" Zelos leaned his entire upper body across the tub, his right arm on the far rim. His hip was so far over the water that if Sheena touched his chest, he would fall in.

"You're a manipulative bastard," Sheena hissed.

"Maybe," Zelos smirked flirtatiously, leaning towards her even farther. Sheena backed herself up as far as she could against the wall, her heart thudding in her chest. _H-he's going to kiss me_…

She felt his breath against her lips. Her face was on fire, her stomach jerked. Sheena gasped and pushed him away. He fell into the tub, disappearing under the surface of the water, only his feet sticking out. Zelos landed on her naked body; she screamed.

He came up for air, his long, red hair streaming around his face, across his shoulders. He looked as surprised as Sheena had ever seen him. She shoved fiercely at him and he quickly climbed off her and struggled to his feet, stepping out of the tub. Water dripped from his body as he stared down tensely at the Summoner. Sheena was huddled against the side, a scorching look of hostility filling her eyes.

Zelos shook his head and laughed, the carefree sound filling the room. "I've been a ladies man nearly my entire life. Why is it only so awkward with you?"

"Maybe it's a hint. Now get out." she said irately, fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"Sheena…I'm so-"

"Get out!" she yelled, reaching for a bottle of shampoo to hurl.

He scrambled back, nearly losing his balance on the slippery floor and quickly exited the bathroom. Alone again. The rain pounded against the exterior of the mansion, ringing like a forgotten memory in Sheena's ears.

"I hate you…I hate you…I…" she touched her lips.

…_I wanted you to kiss me…_


	4. Surrender

Sheena was finished with her bath. The lavish scent of gardenia and roses danced across her skin. The steam emitting from the bath had dissipated, but the scent still lingered. _Trust Zelos not to buy a name brand soap…_

She felt horrible. Here he was, saving her from bleeding to death and healing her wounds. And what had she done in return? She had yelled at him. And almost pelted him with a bottle of shampoo. It was her fault that he had fallen in; she just couldn't control that damn temper of hers. And…she was afraid of how much she longed for him…

"Snap out of it, Sheena. Just go and apologize." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She slipped the silken robe that Zelos brought her through her arms and tied the thin sash at the waist. The violet silk slid alluringly over her as she walked. _Probably not the best attire for this type of situation…whatever. _

She approached his bedroom. Sheena knocked lightly on the door. "Zelos? Are you still awake?" She creaked the door open and stepped inside. She took a moment to look around; the decorum was similar to hers, but everything was shades of red and gold._ This is the first time I've been in his room…it smells like him… _A luxurious fireplace was burning to her right. Sheena walked a few steps forward and found him lying on his immense canopy bed, asleep.

She sat down beside him, he didn't stir. "Hey, you're going to catch a cold like that," taking the blanket at his feet, she draped it over him. His hair wasn't quite dry yet and was slightly curled, falling loosely around his face. She had an incredible urge to run her hands through it. She smiled faintly, and brushed the damp hair from his face. She removed her hand from his face and took his hand lying at his side._His hand is so warm_…

The memory of his body against hers, letting his warmth flow into her burned in her mind. He had saved her then too. "Look at this, I only let myself be like this when you're unaware," her smile faded. "I…I guess I came to thank you, for all you've done. Not just tonight, but you've always been there for me, even when I didn't want you or anyone…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…" she leaned forward, her face inches from his.

_What am I doing?_

Her breath played against his sleeping lips, inviting her to come closer, just a bit closer. _A little one wouldn't hurt…_Sheena couldn't stop herself. The rise and fall of his chest was slow, meeting hers with a feather light touch. Her eyes filled with unexpected tears. A single droplet slid down her face, falling onto his cheek. He stirred. "W-why the hell am I crying? I guess…even after coming this far, I-I couldn't do it after all…"

"Couldn't do what, my hunny?" Zelos' eyes fluttered open. Sheena jolted and flew backwards, nearly falling off the edge of the bed.

"A-apologize! I-I came to say…that I'm sorry for the way I've treated you tonight," Sheena blushed furiously. "You…saved my life. And I haven't had a proper chance to thank you…"

Zelos sat up, placing his elbows on his knees. "I'm just glad you're safe, and despite your, well…" he chuckled, "aggression towards me, I've…missed you, Sheena. A lot. It's been lonely since our journey ended." Her eyes widened, her face reddening. She looked away.

Silence filled the room; only the crackling of the fireplace and the muffled sound of rain could be heard. The room was dim; Sheena watched how the light of the fire danced across his pale arms and back. He never took his eyes off of her face. _That look of his again_…_it gets to me somehow_…

"Zelos?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you think…I've changed?"

He smiled teasingly, running his finger over her knee. "Well, you've become a lot sexier, if I do say so myself."

Sheena blushed and smacked his shoulder. "N-not like that! I mean…since we were kids?" _I've known him for that long_…

"Hmm…" he paused, his lighthearted smile fading. "You're more serious, and much stronger. I remember when you were so scared and nervous to just summon Corrine…and hell, you're the village chief now." His familiar grin returned, "To be honest, I think you've changed the most out of everyone."

Sheena lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "You're wrong," she said quietly; tears filling her eyes.

"W-why? What do you mean?"

"During our journey…I was…so scared when I had to make the first pact. But…" she looked into his eyes, leaning forward towards him. Zelos was taken back. He had never seen her looking so vulnerable. "…I felt the weakest after you left us. When you…betrayed us."

"Sheena…"

"Don't bullshit me, Zelos! I-I…I'm a coward!" she slammed her fists on the bed. "After you left…I tried to bury my feelings by swearing revenge against the angels…against you. I became so angry…I hated you so much that I couldn't stand it, and I'm sorry. If only I could have stopped you…the things I would have said…things might have turned out differently." She could no longer compose herself; tears streamed down her face.

Zelos shook his head, "That's enough. Going to Cruxis was my decision! My own stupid, selfish, dumbass decision. You don't have to apologize about anything…I just didn't know that you felt this way," he moved gently towards her; she backed away.

"You're so strong and I…I'm so weak. After all that's happened, you just keep on fighting and smiling; you never shed a tear. Look at me! I'm a coward and…I can't even survive a solo mission or accept a helping hand when I'm down." She wiped her eyes harshly between sobs. "I-I'm so damn weak that I can't even…"

"Just shut up!"

Zelos took her shoulders and pulled her roughly towards him; his lips meeting hers in a desperate kiss. He demanded her body and mind through that kiss; she didn't move away. Sheena closed her eyes and let his impetuous desire flow into her body. She sighed, her tears ceased their flow. He suddenly broke away from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sheena. I went too far." He moved a few inches from her; she stared into his cerulean eyes, breathless. She didn't shove at him or slap him; her body ached for him, she wanted more. And that scared the hell out of her.

"You need to know my reasoning for…betraying everyone. For leaving you." He took a deep breath and turned away from her. "Cuxis has been luring me, recruiting me if you will, for almost fifteen years now. It all started after my mother's death. They wanted me to do their dirty work and in return, they would pardon my duty as the Chosen of regeneration. I wanted so badly to lead a normal life without having those responsibilities…almost bad enough that I would betray my only real friends…"

He lowered his head. "Heh, I'm the weak one. Being fucked over by a bastard like Mithos. I completely lost myself, my humanity for a period of time at his hands. But you know what? I realized I was just kidding myself. That I was just running away from everything…"

_Zelos…he suffered and suffered_. "Zelos…I-I understand." Sheena moved towards him and tentatively slid her hands across his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him. Moving even closer to him, she laid her face against his back, burying her face in his hair. Her tears returned. "You…don't have to run away anymore. And…and even if you do, I'll run just as fast. I-I just don't want…to ever see you leave again." She tightened her grip on him.

Zelos placed his hand on hers and nodded. "But…there was one thing I realized I couldn't run away from, ever, no matter how hard I tried." Taking Sheena's hands from his shoulders, he paused and turned to face her. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"I couldn't escape my feelings for you. I had to come back to everyone because I…" he gazed into her eyes; his look of sincerity made a pain flood her chest. "…I love you. Whether you're being cute and shy or a violent demonic banshee…I'll always love you, Sheena."

_W-what did he just say? _Sheena tasted her heart in her throat, and it wasn't fear. He started to move in for another kiss, but she slid her hand along his jaw and turned his face away. She touched her lips to his neck and caressed him, he sighed under her touch. She felt his pulse quicken under her tongue. He tasted warm and clean; faintly of rain.

"…Then prove it to me," she murmured.

Zelos pressed her tightly against him; her breasts applied pressure to his warm bare chest "What was that, my hunny?" he inquired seductively.

Sheena's heart thudded against him. She couldn't stop herself. For one night she wanted to release all her inhibitions and give into what her heart had been telling her all this time. His hands slid down her back and pulled her onto his knees, Sheena gasped. She could feel his tangible arousal underneath her. She wanted him.

"I want you…to make love to me," she whispered softly into the nape of his neck, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled keenly, "With pleasure, my dear." His voice came out husky and eager, thick with bottled need. His lips brushed hers, soft and chaste at first. Zelos cupped her face in his hands and flicked his tongue against her lips; she opened for him and the kiss became more ravenous as he tasted her. His hands slid along her arms; the robe falling around her shoulders. Sheena broke away this time.

She knelt in front of him, wanting to explore. Sheena ran her fingers along his pants and dug her nails lightly into the cloth over his thighs. She ran her hands over him, barely touching; he shuddered. He placed his hands on hers as she undid his belt. Zelos hastily kicked off his pants, throwing them to the side.

Zelos knelt completely naked in front of her. Every curve of his body was perfectly carved. He smiled teasingly, running his fingers downward while looking into her eyes; he was gorgeous and he knew it.

It was Sheena's turn to smile. She lowered her face, laying a soft trail of kisses along his abdomen. A small groan escaped his lips. She laid her cheek against him, feeling him smooth and firm against her skin. Sheena felt his whole body tense. She looked up and found his eyes closed, his head thrown back.

Sheena took him into her hand, his breath quickened. Her mouth spilled of the head of him, rolling her tongue along his curve. Zelos gasped and threaded his fingers through her hair. She flicked her tongue along his base and moved upward. Whimpers, soft cries, breathless words escaped his lips as she explored him slowly, almost excruciatingly so. He didn't know how much longer he could last. "Enough. It's you turn now." His voice was shaky; she released him with an unbridled sense of satisfaction.

He drew her in for another kiss, pulling the sash from her robe; she didn't protest. She let his hands slide under the robe and around her waist; the silk slid off of her like water. His hands ran up her sides, his fingers playing along her ribcage, his thumbs grazing the bottom of her breasts.

Zelos' hands moved over her breasts, her nipples hardening between his fingers. His hands slid over her shoulders and down her back, along the curve of her spine, and then over the swell of her hips until his fingers met her thighs. He lifted her; their lips still locked together, and lightly slid her forward on the bed. The movement of his hands spread her legs and pressed his length against her. The feel of him hard and ready against her drew ardent sounds from her; he tasted her cries.

He slid down her body effortlessly, arms locked behind her back. Zelos licked her stomach with quick, wet flicks of his tongue. He moved his lips along the line where her hips ended and lower thighs began. His fingers slid between her legs. He looked up at her, mouth still pressed low on her stomach. Sheena's mouth was suddenly dry. "W-what are you doing?"

"Now it's your turn, my sweet voluptuous hunny" he whispered, she gasped in succession. He put a hand on each shaking thigh, spreading them wider. She gripped the sheets above her tightly. He kissed down the inner part of her leg; Sheena's breath fell outward in a sigh. He caressed her inner thigh, running his tongue and lips downward. Zelos arched his back and leaned forward, kissing and exploring her with the same deftness he had done with her mouth. The movement of his tongue inside her mirrored his lips: slow and lingering, tantalizing her senses. Sheena felt herself reaching her climax; she tore at the sheets.

He wouldn't allow that just yet. He lifted himself from her thighs and hovered over her, panting softly. He pressed himself against her without entering. She gazed into his eyes, yearning for him "Please, Zelos." He couldn't deny that request, spreading her legs carefully and easing himself inside of her. Slowly, so slowly, as if he was afraid it would hurt. And it did. She gasped in a painful ecstasy, feeling her insides tear. But she didn't want him to stop. Sheena gathered handfuls of his crimson hair and held him to her; he plunged into her.

Pain became sheer pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The grip on his hair tightened as she watched his face from inches away as he grinded his hips into hers. His emotions seemed to vanish, his face filled with vehement need. He slowed the rhythm of his body, his arms and back strained, sweat beading on his brow. With every careful thrust, she could feel her entire body tingle and vibrate with passionate sensations. His body then lost its rhythm, thrusting harder and faster as if their bodies would meld together.

A wave of pleasure overcame her in a skin-tingling, body-sweeping rush. Sheena screamed and he echoed her. She felt Zelos spill himself inside of her, warm and wet; filling her. Every thrust, every movement of his body had reached inside her, caressing things never meant to be reached. For a moment, the world around her seemed to come to a halt in her exquisite moment of fervent ecstasy; a moment of total abandon. Sheena dug her nails into his back, raking them down his spine, her screams filling the room.

Zelos collapsed on top of her. She trailed her fingers down his shaking shoulders and arms, gripping his hands as she felt his rapid heartbeat against her own. He moved to the side and drew her close; she curled beside him as they lie, resting, holding one another. She was trapped in moment of peace, a moment of sheer contentment that she never wanted to escape. Before she would allow herself to fall asleep beside him, she leaned over and brushed the hair from his face. He looked so calm, so beautiful. Her lips touched his ear lightly, "I…love you Zelos…and I always will." He was silent. She smiled, not wanting to wake him and cuddled against his side.

Sheena gazed sleepily outside the window overlooking the city before closing her eyes. _The rain…it's stopped…_


	5. Conclusion

The setting sun danced across the darkening sky, casting a sanguine glow on the modest ninja village of Mizuho. Men were returning from their duties to spend the evening with their families. Children laughed and scurried into the arms of their mothers. The sun was gently framed between the leaves of two trees outside the village chief's hut. A gentle breeze teased the fields surrounding the village.

Sheena sighed and slumped backwards against the wall, scratching her head; she was incredibly frustrated. _Gah…so much to do, so little time_. She had been working non-stop since her last mission, which she had returned late from. With all the paperwork piling up on her, she estimated it to be around two weeks since she bid farewell to the gates of Meltokio, maybe more. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it gingerly. She heard a knock on the door. "Sheena, you almost done with that commission job?"

Sheena jumped and almost dropped her calligraphy brush right into her lap. "…Y-yeah! Just a second, Orochi!" Damn…he always knew when she was taking a break or slacking off. _Well, at least he keeps me on my toes…_

She went right back to work, scribbling furiously on the paper in front of her. She nearly snapped her brush as she was yet again interrupted by an eruption of high-pitched squeals coming from just outside her hut. Sheena rolled her eyes, taking another calm sip of tea.

"To think that you're visiting the countryside, we are so honored!"

"This is really such a boring place, but please, let me be your guide!"

"What are you saying? I called being his guide first!"

"No, it was me!"

"No, me!"

"Let's have him choose for himself!"

"Pick which one of us you think is the prettiest!"

"Yes, please pick one of us, Chosen!"

Sheena spat her tea out, soaking the paper under her fingertips. Coughing, she threw the paper aside and clutched her chest. _HIM?! H-he's here right now?_

"Ladies, ladies, please. I'm not the Chosen anymore. You can just call me the Great and Sexy Zelos-sama! Ah ha ha! But seriously…I came to see someone…"

_Had it all been a dream?_ No, of course not. It was far too real. The memory of his lingering caresses continued to entice and scorch her body and mind. Sheena's heart throbbed in her chest. She wanted so badly to see his face again, but she was nervous. Really nervous. She wasn't quite ready to see him yet…

"Who?"

"Yes, who Zelos-sama?"

"Is it me?"

"Or me?"

"…Actually, I came to see your chief, and it's urgent. Strictly business, girls. You're going to have to let me through." Zelos winked. The girls screamed.

Someone clapped loudly from outside the crowd of fangirls. Everyone turned. "Break it up, break it up that's enough. I think all this attention is going to the Great and Sexy Zelos-sama's head." Sheena smiled teasingly, looking into the eyes of the ex-Chosen. The girls whined and dispersed while gossiping amongst one another, leaving the two alone in the empty center of the village. The wind whistled along the grass, brushing lightly against them. Sheena waited a few seconds for the redhead to say something, but Zelos just stood before here smiling all too bashfully.

"So?"

"Eh?" he asked, seeming to snap out of a trance.

"So? What brings you here?" she crossed her arms and smiled sarcastically. He stepped towards her, now just inches away. Her breath quickened and she looked away, "You wouldn't be here to tell me you're lonely, because…"

Zelos lifted a gloved hand, placing it gently on her cheek, she shivered. He slid his hand down the side of her face and gripped her chin lightly so she could meet his gaze, "I just came…to see your face."

Sheena looked into his eyes; she was as red-faced as he'd ever seen her. _That same smile of his…_He pulled her close and her arms fell to her sides. His breath was soft and touchable against her. She let herself sink into him. The hollows of his body were familiar to her, like a path she could walk for all eternity and never grow tired of.

"You…idiot..." she whispered quietly into the warm nape of his neck.

_I loved him. It was a love made up of a thousand touches, a million conversations, a trillion shared looks. A love made of danger shared, enemies conquered, a determination to keep the people that depended on us safe at almost any cost, and a certain knowledge that neither of us could change the other even if we tried. I loved him because no matter what, we would find a way to be together…_

…_These are the things I'll never say._

_**End**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

Wow, that took a lot of time to write and plan, but I'm really happy the way it turned out. .

I give credit to the ToS crew and their Rodeo Ride Tour drama cd's...they gave me an idea for the last part (and Winged Dancer did a great translation of it as well)I hope I did my OTP some justice ;;;

Thanks for reading! 3**  
**


End file.
